Protocol Lessons
by Jchild
Summary: Hidden Bloodlines Side Story: In the Silver Millenium you were required to take Protocol Lessons... A shame about the teacher...
1. Lessons

Protocol Lessons

a story of the Silver Millennium

-1

A blonde chibified head poked cautiously around the marble column, wide blue eyes blinking, a quick check confirmed, yes the hallway was indeed empty and the super-deformed general scurried to the next corner column giggling like a maniac. There was a slight 'pop' as he returned momentarily to his everyday form. The man, now observed to be in his mid teens frowned in concentration and he wavered back into his smaller, less easily observed (much easier to sneak in ), form.

Once again the chibi blonde carefully checked the hallway for occupancy. From here there was just one more corner and he was in the refuge of his suite and no one, not even his almighty commander, would be able to get him. Well… not without significant time, effort, pain and loss of hair anyway.

At the sight of the clear hallway the little general did a small victory dance and scampered around the corner… Only to run into a broad chest coming in the opposite direction. The result? One general on the floor, non-chibified and in pain.

"Itai…"

The elegant and very imposing white haired man looked down at the wincing blonde and remarked to his companion, "And here is Lord Jedite now your highness. Looking for me to start our lecture no doubt."

The dry humour was there but you had to know the other man quite well and look very hard to find it.

Jedite looked up from his seat on the cold stone floor and gave an undignified wail. The young prince suddenly found himself with a new adornment around his neck.

"Endy-sama!! Save meeeee! I don't wanna go! Don't make me go! It's a fate worse than death I tell you! Please… SAVE ME!!"

By the end of this rather loud statement the prince found his supposed protector grovelling at his feet with a firm hold on each of his ankles.

He snorted, "Really Jedite. It's not that bad."

The commanding officer of the Prince's Royal Guard lent down and disentangled his subordinate from the boy he was assigned to protect… not beg for assistance. Holding the blonde general by the back of his collar he began to walk down the hallway away from the residences and towards the teaching wing.

The blonde he carried shot his prince a glare that bespoke betrayal of the worst form and as he sniffed back crocodile tears he wailed back down the hallway.

"Yes it is! You've never had to put up with Kunz trying to teach you PROTOCOL!"


	2. Boring Lessons

Protocol Lessons

A tale from the Silver Millennium

Disclaimer – nothing but the plot – or lack of it – is mine.

2

"…very proper showing emotion is considered exceedingly bad manner…"

Jedite was not happy. Truth be told Jed was fuming, a little spell and you could have seen the steam coming out of his ears. Thankfully, or maybe not, Zoicite wasn't in this class anymore.

"If you decide to insult the ambassador from Mars be either wearing fireproof underwear or be a very good runner…"

He sighed heavily, he didn't think it was possible for someone to make statements like that straight-faced and in a monotone voice, it just wasn't fair!

"…When you have to talk to someone connected to the Venusian royal family take a chaperone…"

'Truthfully, what isn't fair is that I've had to listen to this damn lesson three times.'

Kunzite had looked up from the book he appeared to be reading the information from.

"Yes."

One white eyebrow had raised itself over his reading spectacles.

The questioner snickered, "But sir? The Venusians," He snickered again and Jed resisted the urge to whack the idiot boy over the head, "They don't need anyone to snicker 'protect' their reputations."

Kunzite's pose shifted slightly until he was looking over the top of his glasses and down his nose at the dirty-minded boy, who withered slightly under the gaze. Said gaze didn't falter as their teacher called out to the oldest student in the class, "General Jedite, why must you take a chaperone?"

Jed growled under his breath, that was it he hated it when Kunz rubbed his rank and the fact he'd done this course before in his face. But he answered the question anyway.

"It's not for their protection, it's for yours. A couple of years ago we realized we'd been missing a page for about three weeks. Take a chaperone."

Kunzite nodded faintly as he stared the other boy down until he began to blush and the asked quietly, "Does no-one think that the information yielded requires noting?"

There was a flurry of movement and then the scratching of quills. Jedite gave a mental sigh 'Gah. Snot-nosed little kids.'

The comment was made with all the conviction of a 15 year old talking about 13 year olds.

Kunz was staring at him, but unlike his fellow classmate, Jed's gaze didn't falter, he'd built up immunity to that stare and he was too furious to care that he'd cop it on the practice grounds later that evening.

The caped shoulder just raised and lowered itself in an infinitesimal shrug as the commanding General of the Prince of Earth's Royal Guard, General Kunzite, also known as Duke of Phoenix Ward, turned his eyes back to the book in his hands and continued.

"Under no circumstances are you to arm wrestle, or indulge in any other form of physical exercise, with any Jovian, royal, servant or ambassador. If you do, find your own way to the infirmary and I will personally see to it that you will not be speed healed…"

Jed slumped back in his seat. He was going to have another set of bruises no matter how good he was tonight. He groaned faintly and glared again at the form reading from the book and talking to his class while they frantically took notes. Jed looked down at his own notes. He had made them three years ago when he first took this class, there were a few side notes from last year but none from the current year. It wasn't that protocol was hard. It was simply very, very boring. Fair enough, the first year he had failed. Two miserable marks but he'd still failed. Last year… it wasn't his fault there'd been a party in the barracks and he'd dragged ahem Nef had forcibly taken him, he'd drank too much and hadn't woken up until the day after the exam. Stupid Kunz hadn't let him re-sit the exam either.

You will soon be a General in His Majesty's army and you are a personal bodyguard to the Prince. Act like it. 

So here he was again.

Jed mightn't be doing protocol but he was being productive. Very productive. An evil grin slowly spread it's way across his face as he applied quill to parchment once more.

'So… if I add a little of the potassium… hmmmm. That should make the colour… interesting. And it shouldn't taste. So… all I have to do is get this made up tonight and slip it into his wine…'

The class finished with the quiet sound of Jed's snickering filtering through Kunzite's monotone.

AN: Thanks to Rhyssia and Momoko for picking up the mistakes word and I both missed ;)


End file.
